Freedom
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: Aftermath of "Jailbreak" episode. Lapis x Peridot Lapidot
1. Confinement

Peridot x Lapis Lapidot

Aftermath of 'Jailbreak'

Author's Note: This is for my best friend. -N.S

* * *

"Connect to Homeworld port 722," Peridot commanded to her green communication device. The screen cut out and gave multiple signs of malfunctions and errors, and Peridot glared at the screen. Her landing to earth had been rather rough. She wasn't badly hurt but her technology was trashed.

Peridot sighed wondering aggravatingly where Jasper was. She walked through the strange stacks of dried grass and continued walking in the direction of the wrecked ship.

She gave an irritated sigh as she tried connecting back to Homeworld.

"Connect to Homeworld port 759," Peridot demanded, fiercely. The screen glitched and shut down. She stomped the ground in frustration and marched onward.

"_Don't worry, Peridot. Earth gems are weak,_" Peridot mimicked, mocking her higher ups. She rolled her eyes as she came to the sight of the shipwreck.

"Ugh. This is so much work," Amethyst grumbled and Peridot ducked behind a piece of shrapnel. The Crystal Gems were cleaning up the ship debris.

"It has to be done," Garnet stated, lifting a broken piece of the ship from the ground. Peridot suppressed a frustrated scream. This was her ship, she had built it, and they had to go and destroy it.

"Garnet's right. Who knows what could happen if a human played in this rubbage," Pearl added, helping to pick up.

The one named Steven was sitting on the shore looking into the water, longingly.

"Garnet?" Steven asked, quietly. Garnet dropped a large piece of the ship in a pile and looked at him.

"Do you think Lapis will be ok?" Steven asked, touching the water. The gems looked grim and silence engulfed the beach.

"Do you think Lapis can really contain Jasper? … She is pretty strong," Steven continued. Garnet walked over to the human and looked into the clear water.

"Lapis did a great thing for us, Steven," Garnet said, diverting the question. Steven nodded, tears in his eyes.

"Hey Steven... Why don't we go get something to eat?" Amethyst suggested, trying to cheer him up. He nodded again wiping away his tears. The three gems and the human returned to the temple. Peridot watched them leave. She felt so confused.

_What did Lapis Lazuli do to Jasper? What did this water have to do with it?_

She looked up at the temple, scanning the deck for the gems. She then dashed out from behind the shrapnel and examined the water. She placed one of her fingers into the water. _Nothing_. It was no harm to gem kind.

Peridot brought back up her fractured screen when suddenly the water's surface burst open. A soaked Jasper emerged from the water, holding Lapis' wrist tightly.

"You traitor!" Jasper shouted, throwing Lapis on the beach. Lapis looked very weak and broken. Peridot noticed a small crack on Lapis' gem and cringed. Peridot looked at Jasper. She was unrealistically angry.

"And you! You left me alone on the ship!" Jasper yelled, pointing a large finger at Peridot.

"I thought you could handle it on your own," Peridot reasoned not showing her fear.

"Excuses!" Jasper barked and glared at Lapis who laid on her hands and knees, shaking. Jasper walked methodically to Lapis.

"I'm going to crush your gem into dust, Lapis Lazuli," Jasper growled, with a schadenfreudish smile. She placed her foot on Lapis' back and leaned forward.

Peridot felt her body go numb. She had witnessed many gems at Homeworld be broken. To her this was just another occurrence, she shouldn't feel pity for Lapis Lazuli. At least, that's what she told herself as she averted her eyes.

"Lapis!" Steven yelled. He was running down the beach followed by the Crystal Gems. Peridot sucked in her breath as she watch the three rush towards them. With the shape her and Jasper were in, they only had a 36.87 % chance of beating the gems. Jasper, feeling humiliated by her previous defeat, rushed out recklessly to fight the gems. The look on her face was barbic and crazy.

Garnet took front hold and punched Jasper hard. Jasper fell to her knees with a loud grunt and Peridot watched the onslaught of punches from the tall gem. She felt detached as she started to try and formulate some rational plan. Jasper's physical form disappeared and reverted back into her gem.

Peridot tried calming her nerves and think rationally as the other two gems charged at her. She quickly made her decision.

She raised both of her arms above her head and closed her eyes hoping for the best.

"I surrender," She said as Amethyst's gem studded whip wrapped around her waist. Her arms remained free above her head.

The two gems paused and Peridot noticed that Pearl's legs were shaking. This comforted her.

Peridot's plan was relatively simple. As soon as she was healed she would call Homeworld and escape the Crystal Gems.

"I can help you," Peridot lied through her teeth as the whip squeezed her sides tighter. Garnet was now standing next to Pearl with Jasper's gem in a bubble.

"I am the main technician for Homeworld. I can tell you anything about their technology and artillery," Peridot falsely promised.

She was indeed the technician for all of Homeworld but there was no true inclination of her really sharing the Homeworld's secrets. Anyone who betrayed Yellow Diamond was a broken gem.

The gems looked at one another. Pearl looked unsure, Amethyst looked unconvinced, and Garnet looked stoic. Garnet made the bubble with Jasper's gem disappear with a flick of her wrist.

"We could use her help," Pearl whispered towards Garnet.

"I don't trust her," Garnet stated, staring down Peridot.

"What if we keep her captive?" Pearl asked, her white fingers gripping her spear tighter.

"We need her help," Steven commented, helping Lapis Lazuli stand. Garnet looked at Steven then back at Peridot with a cold demeanor. A silence overlapped the beach as Garnet thought. The waves slid up the beach and retreated as Peridot waited.

Garnet nodded grabbing the whip from Amethyst's hand. The whip tightened severely on Peridot's small waist and she had to suppress a small scream.

"This is our home and we will not hesitate to fight for it," Garnet warned, bitterly. She walked to Peridot and shoved her arms down and tied the whip around the rest of her body. Garnet took Peridot's green fingers and bubbled them. She had the bubble disappear and Peridot scowled under her green visor.

Garnet pushed Peridot towards the temple and Peridot began to walk. The two other gems followed with Lapis and Steven trailing behind.

* * *

End. Chapter two coming soon.


	2. Interrogation

Chapter Two: Interrogation

* * *

The temple was one of the weirdest communication hubs Peridot had ever seen. There was only one port and no other technology. The door with the star intrigued her though. Peridot was sure that the door was the key to the Crystal Gems secrets. She knew that was probably were her fingers and Jasper were as well.

Garnet shoved Peridot onto the edge of the couch. Peridot resisted the urge to yell at the gem fusion as she watched Steven help Lapis sit on the far side of couch.

"Is your gem cracked?" Steven asked Lapis and she nodded. She turned her back to Steven and put her hands in her lap.

"Hold still," Steven said. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked it. He then placed his wet hand gingerly on Lapis' gem. Lapis cringed slightly and Peridot watched on in curiosity. Lapis' gem glowed brightly and Steven removed his hand. The crack was gone.

"Thank you, Steven," Lapis said, looking down at the human with a smile.

"I'm glad you're okay, Lapis," Steven said. His eyes were full of tears as he hugged Lapis.

Steven unwrapped his arms from Lapis and Garnet turned her attention towards Peridot.

"Tell us all you know about Homeworld," Garnet said, looking stoically at the gem.

"Wait, Garnet," Steven said. Garnet looked at the human.

"Shouldn't we untie her first?" Steven asked.

"Steven. This is no time to be friendly," Garnet told him in a strong voice.

And so, Peridot answered all of the Crystal Gem's questions with false answers and inaccurate information. A few times ,while telling the stories, Peridot would look at Lapis because a few things Peridot said were lies that Lapis would have known. Lapis listened but she never spoke up.

Hours melted together as the gems continued questioning Peridot and she felt extremely bored making up convincing fairy tales about Homeworld. All the while, Lapis never said a word.

The one named Steven had come closer to Peridot as she talked and Peridot scooched farther away as he did. The boy's starring unnerved and annoyed her.

The Earth sun had set and the moon rose high in the sky when the gems finished questioning Peridot.

"Steven. It's past your bedtime," Garnet said and Steven looked at her.

"What about Lapis and Peridot?" Steven asked the tall gem.

"I am going to watch Peridot and I trust Lapis," Garnet said. Steven looked hesitantly at Garnet. He knew Peridot was a Homeworld gem but Steven believed that didn't make her a bad gem.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Pearl asked, looking at Lapis.

"Yes," Garnet said, crossing her arms.

"Now Steven needs some rest," She said. Pearl nodded, heading towards the temple door. Amethyst followed her and they both entered their rooms.

Garnet grabbed a stool from the kitchen and sat in front of the couch. Steven looked at Garnet with a pleading look.

"You're really going to watch Peridot...all night?" Steven asked. Garnet nodded, folding her arms and crossing one leg over the other.

Steven nodded back, a little somber. He didn't share his feelings because he knew it would only get him in trouble.

Steven looked at Lapis and Peridot before walking up the steps to his room.

"Goodnight Garnet," he called from his room.

"Goodnight," Garnet responded. Garnet set her gaze on Peridot and watched in bitter silence.

Peridot sighed closing her eyes. She felt anxious as the large gem's undiverting eyes remained glued to her. This would be one of the longest nights of her life.

Lapis started to slowly lay down and Peridot watched her in curiosity. Lapis stretched her arms out and rested her head in them. Her cheek became bloated as she laid down completely.

She glanced up at Peridot and the two gems locked eyes. Peridot couldn't read Lapis expression very well but the skinny gem soon closed her dark blue eyes. Lapis' unnecessary breathing evened and her chest rose and fell. Peridot realized that Lapis was imitating the human ritual of slumber.

She looked so relaxed and that reminded Peridot of how uncomfortable she was. She tried moving her arm from poking her side but at the slight movement Garnet straightened out and looked ready to pounce.

Peridot sighed, laying back into the couch. She sat uncomfortably all night long.

* * *

End. Chapter Three coming soon.


	3. Discussion

Chapter Three: Discussion

* * *

Three days had passed. In those three days not much had changed. Peridot was still tied up with Amethyst's whip and was still constantly watched by Garnet.

Lapis Lazuli had become closer with Steven but she still appeared to resent the Crystal. When the other gems came around her, she would get quiet and sometimes scowl.

The Crystal Gems, except for Steven, looked at Peridot with the utmost hatred. She was sure that if not for the human child she would be bubbled immediately.

Lapis looked at Peridot differently. She looked at Peridot with pity and caution. Even though Peridot had imprisoned Lapis it didn't seem as though she resented her.

It was afternoon and Steven was out playing in Beach City. Peridot felt much stronger and she was ready to escape Earth. Pearl and Amethyst were making Steven's lunch and Garnet was still watching Peridot from the corner of the kitchen. Lapis sat on the couch a cushion away from Peridot instead of the usual two.

Lapis was staring at the whip around Peridot's waist with a heartsick look. Peridot didn't notice because she was too busy contemplating a good escape plan. With Garnet watching her like a hawk, there was no way she would be able make a sneaky escape. She thought about facing Garnet head on but that was an idiotic, childish idea. Peridot wasn't a strong gem. She would just have to wait for the right moment.

The day passed by painfully slow and at night Steven was about to go to bed. It was appallingly routine.

"Goodnight Lapis," Steven said, hugging Lapis. He then rushed over to Garnet hugging her legs.

"Goodnight Garnet," Steven said, smiling. He then walked up the stairs but stopped halfway. He stared down at Peridot and walked back down the stairs. Steven stood in front of Peridot.

"Goodnight Peridot," He said, wrapping his chubby arms around Peridot's waist. The peculiar action made Peridot's skin crawl and made her feel anxious. She got the urge to shove away the child but before she could he let go.

Steven rushed back up the stairs and Peridot watched him. The goosebumps on her arms went away. On Homeworld engaging in such affectionate actions were prohibited and even punishable.

The place where Steven's arms were burned her sides even though he didn't physically touch her skin. It made Peridot feel angry and flustered.

The night passed by slowly like all the other nights as Peridot waited for the right moment to escape. She knew the plan was farfetched and unorganized but it was the only plan she had.

It was around midnight when Steven had got up from his deep slumber.

"Garnet?" Steven whined, holding his stomach.

"...I don't feel good," Steven said, staggering down the steps. She stood up from her stool and went over to Steven. His face had a green complexion and he held his stomach. Garnet pressed her hand to Steven's forehead and in a surprising instant Steven puked.

Most of his vomit went on Garnet and Steven had tears in his eyes as he held his hand to his stomach.

"I'm Sorry,Garnet," Steven sobbed. Garnet paid no mind to herself as she lead Steven carefully down the rest of the stairs. She lead him into the bathroom to clean him up and give him medicine. As the bathroom door clicked shut, Peridot cringed. She felt her own stomach turn as she heard Steven make another revolting sound. The sound quieted as Garnet tended to Steven.

Peridot scanned the room and looked at the door with the yellow star. She started to formulate how to get out of the whip's hold when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Only the Crystal Gems can get into that room," Lapis said, sitting up. Peridot glanced at Lapis.

"Don't underestimate my technology," Peridot said as she started to struggle against the whip. She felt it loosening inch by inch.

"The Crystal Gems are monsters," Lapis said in a whisper.

"But Steven is different," Lapis continued, her dark blue hair falling in front of her eyes.

Peridot listened but still continued to loosen the whip.

"He set me free from my prison,"

"He could change them," Lapis said, sincerely. She looked up at Peridot.

"That is all irrelevant to me," Peridot said as she felt the whip give out. The whip slipped off her sides and Peridot stretched out her arms. She got up from the dreaded couch and walked towards the blue temple door.

Lapis got up quickly and grabbed onto Peridot's shoulder. Peridot turned to look at the blue gem.

"What?" Peridot said with a cold demeanor.

"You don't like Homeworlds ways. I saw you. At the beach when Jasper was going to break my gem you looked away," Lapis said, looking into Peridot's eyes.

"Just because I don't agree with senselessly breaking a gem doesn't mean I dislike Homeworld," Peridot stated. She put up her mental wall and shrugged off Lapis' hand. Peridot continued to make her way to the temple door but Lapis grabbed her arm with some force. Peridot turned around once more. This time Lapis had a scowl on her face.

"That's a lie. You don't like Homeworld at all," Lapis growled.

"And what makes you say that?" Peridot questioned, returning the scowl.

"Because when you lie your eyebrow twitches," Lapis stated. Peridot's wall broke and she felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment.

"You don't know anything about me," She said, letting out a small squeal of frustration. Lapis remained her scowl and they both glared at one another. After a while Lapis' scowl softened.

"Join the Crystal Gems Peridot. It's better than Homeworld. They don't kill gems here," Lapis said, looking into Peridot's eyes. Peridot looked into Lapis' blue eyes and she felt conflicted.

The idea of joining the Crystal Gems and betraying Homeworld was ludicrous. Yet, it was a tempting idea.

"And you will be joining the Crystal Gems?" Peridot asked. Lapis nodded and Peridot out of some short lived insanity nodded.

"Alright," Peridot said.

Lapis lead Peridot back to the couch where she re-wrapped the whip around her waist. She made sure it was comfortable, or as comfortable as possible, and as Lapis was just sitting down Garnet opened the bathroom door holding Steven's hand.

Garnet noted that Peridot hadn't tried to escape and lead Steven up the steps to his room.

* * *

End. Chapter Four coming soon.


	4. Detachment

By morning, Steven was feeling slightly better. His stomach had settled but he still had a fever.

During the day, Steven had migrated from his room to the couch. He sat in between Lapis and Peridot, drinking water and eating salty crackers.

Peridot glanced at Garnet and tapped her foot anxiously. She wasn't looking forward to telling the Crystal Gems that she had been lying and she dreaded the thought of casting off Homeworld. She dreaded today.

Her stomach felt hollow and she waited. The two other gems finally exited their rooms and Peridot straightened her back. She took a deep, unesscary breath.

"I have something to say," Peridot stated. She felt the Crystal Gems look at her. She put up her cold front and felt her shoulders tense.

"I have been lying to you over the past few days. Everything I told you about Homeworld was a lie. Homeworld doesn't have a massavie army nor contracts with other galaxy gems. They were fetious lies, " Peridot confessed. She saw Amethyst's anger, Pearl's frustration, and Garnet's fury.

"Why?" Pearl demanded with an angry but wobbly voice.

"I did it so I could gain your trust and later betray you," Peridot stated. She began to tap her foot again but kept her stone cold deamonr.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets and the two other gems followed suit. Pearl and Amethyst stood ready to attack at Garnet's lead.

Peridot looked up at Garnet. She saw her green face reflected in Garnet's glasses.

"I want to join the Crystal Gems," Peridot said, with an unwavering voice. On the inside, her heart was pounding.

"No," Garnet said, stiocally. Peridot looked harder at the tall gem. Convincing Garnet would be hard.

"Yellow Diamond is planning to reactivate Kindergarten. She wants to find Rose Quartz and elimante her. During the rebellion, Yellow Diamond was humilated by her defeat and henceforth swore to destroy everything Rose Quartz held dear to her. Earth. Humans. Her army. It was my job to reboot Kindergarten and start a new infantry," Peridot explained, truthfully.

"Stop the lies," Pearl commanded, pointing her spear towards Peridot. Pearl's thin legs were shaking and she looked paler then usual.

"These aren't lies," Peridot said, giving a stern look to Pearl. Peridot then turned her gaze towards Garnet. The two starred at one another through their eye wear.

Garnet straightened herself from her fighting position but her gauntlets remained out.

"What made you suddenly want to tell the truth?" Garnet asked, unconvinced of Peridot's performance.

"Lapis," Peridot anwsered. Garnet looked at the blue gem who sat beside Steven.

"She convinced me that the Crystal Gem's ways are better then Homeworld's. I then agreed to join the Crystal Gems because Homeworld does...disagreeable things," Peridot stated.

"What's wrong with Homeworld?" Steven asked as he wiped his nose on the back of his hand.

"I'll tell the whole truth about everything once you untie me and return my technology," Peridot said, stoically.

"We can't trust you," Pearl sqwacked.

"How would we even know you're telling the truth?" Amethyst growled.

"Once you free me, I'll show you," Peridot promised.

"Never!" Pearl shouted. Her legs were now shaking so badly that she looked as if she would collapse. She tightly gripped her spear.

"Trust her," Lapis said. She was looking at the gems. Pearl opened her mouth to yell but Garnet held up her hand.

Garnet looked at Peridot and then at Steven. The small boy starred back.

Garnet walked to Peridot. She removed Amethyst's whip and stood back.

"Amethyst get her fingers," Garnet said. She kept her eyes on Peridot and kept her gauntlets out.

Amethyst nodded, entering the Temple and returning shortly with the pink bubble. Peridot's fingers floated in the bubble, suspended.

Garnet took the bubble from Amethyst and popped the bubble. She set the fingers in Peridot's lap and once again stood back.

The green fingers hovered to Peridot's hand and found their place. Peridot stood up from the couch and rubbed her sore neck.

She brought up her communication device and Garnet took a step forward as a warning. The communication device was working at top maintenance now that it had time to regenerate.

Peridot looked at Garnet with an unamused expression.

"I'm going to call Homeworld," Peridot stated and she didn't allow Garnet to respond as she began to talk.

"Connect to main Homeworld port 001," Peridot commanded and the screen hummed to life as it connected to Homeworld.

A gem appeared on the screen with spiky hair and an intimidating glare. Garnet and Pearl recognized the gem. It was Yellow Diamond.

"I got reports that the ship has crashed. What happened?" The women demanded, venom in her voice. Peridot gave a glare to the woman as best she could.

"That information is unattainable because I am joining the Crystal Gems," Peridot said with fake confidence. She quickly swiped the screen away. The call clicked dead.

Peridot felt her mental walls collapse and she felt herself slump to her knees. Her mind was panicking with fear. That was it. She had offically detached herself from Homeworld and signed her death certificate.

Peridot's body began to shake when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Lapis crouched in front of her.

Peridot felt her cheeks wet with tears and she pulled away embarrassed. She glared at Lapis and stood up immediately. She exited the house, flustered.

"Peridot!" Steven called for her but she continued walking down the stairs and onto the beach. Silence swallowed the house and Pearl looked at Garnet.

"Should we go after her?" Pearl asked. Garnet shook her head.

"She has no where to go," Garnet replied.

* * *

End. Chapter Five coming soon.


	5. Water Droplets

Chapter Five: Water Droplets

* * *

Peridot didn't come back to the Temple until late in the night. She entered the home and looked around. Steven was fast asleep and Garnet wasn't standing guard. Lapis Lazuli was the only one up and she perched on the couch, looking up at Peridot with mystified eyes.

The green gem sighed and sat in her normal spot. It felt strange not being confined or watched. Lapis kept her eyes on Peridot and it aggravated Peridot. She crossed her arms and arched her eyebrows.

"What?" She snipped. Lapis recoiled in embarrassment.

"I just didn't expect you to do that. At least, not that quickly," Lapis whispered.

Peridot gave an empty glare towards the gem before she closed her eyes, leaning back into the couch.

"I told you. You know nothing about me," Peridot stated in an icy voice.

"...You're right.. I'm sorry," Lapis said, folding her hands in her lap.

A deafening silence folded over the living area. Usually silence comforted Peridot but her thoughts were unnerving her. She needed idle conversation to distract her.

"Earth is insufferable," Peridot stated. Lapis looked at Peridot and nodded.

"Ya, It is a pretty miserable place...," Lapis said, her sentence trailing off. Peridot glanced at the blue gem.

"But?" Peridot urged.

"But it's not all bad," Lapis said, tucking a stray piece of indigo hair behind her ear.

"The ocean.. It's incredible," Lapis commented.

"What's so fascinating about it?" Peridot asked. Her guard was slowly falling and she even felt the knots in her stomach loosen.

"It's..It's hard to explain," Lapis said, lost for words.

"Can I show you?" Lapis asked, her gaze on Peridot. Peridot thought about the consequences of humoring the gem and saw none. She nodded in agreement and Lapis gave a small, oddly soothing, smile.

Lapis stood from the couch and walked her way to the screen door. She looked back waiting for the ex-Homeworld gem to follow her. Peridot stood up and walked to the door. The two left the temple and walked down the large stairs.

As Lapis lead Peridot to the beach shore, Peridot noticed something strange. Lapis carried herself in a different manor then anyone Peridot ever knew. She was delicate in her steps and barely made holes in the sand. Her shoulders were relaxed and it seemed as if she was one with the beach.

Peridot looked at her own posture. She, unlike Lapis, stood hunched but alert, while her feet hammered into the sand. It was an ungraceful, almost brute-like, way of walking. She tried to walk lightly but her mechanic legs knew no such grace.

Lapis looked behind her, noticing the gem's clamored steps. She suppressed a smile as she turned back to the ocean.

The moon danced on the water's surface and Lapis breathed in deeply. The salty air entered her nose, her lungs, and exited her mouth. This was the one place that Lapis found comfort in. She took a step towards the water and let her feet dip into the one inch of water.

The chill of the ocean surrounded her feet and the sand squished in between her toes. Lapis looked back at Peridot. The green gem looked un-amused.

"Come on. Try it," Lapis urged. Peridot stepped into the water her mechanical boots sinking into the ocean floor. The muddy sand entered her shoes and the feel of the water disgusted her.

She crossed her arms as she tried prying her boot out of the water.

"Amazing," Peridot said, sarcastically. Her foot came out of the ocean floor with a plop. Lapis gave a small frown. She looked down at the water and spotted a mino.

Lapis smiled, bending over and cupping her hands under the skiddish fish. She lifted her hands with the fish swimming in the small pool of the water in her hands.

Lapis showed Peridot with a warm smile.

Peridot eyed the pathetic creature and had an instant thought that it would only take Lapis closing her hand to kill it.

Peridot gave a bored expression. Lapis frowned again, getting slightly agitated. She put the mino back in the water.

"What about this?" Lapis said, rising the water in a small tower. Ocean creatures swam in the allusionary fish tank. Peridot looked at the tower. She was uninterested with the water.

Lapis looked at Peridot, seeing the same uninterested face. She puffed out her cheeks, letting the water fall back to the ocean.

"Well, I like the ocean," Lapis said, huffing. She took a few steps further in the ocean. She walked to where it went up to her waist and sat on the ocean's surface like a bench.

She could do this since her body was only a allusion, like every other gem.

"So, what do you like then?" Lapis asked, playing with the water. Peridot still stood ankle deep in the water and kept her arms crossed.

"Nothing," Peridot responded. Lapis rolled her dark blue eyes.

"You have to like something," Lapis said, with an encouraging smile.

"Nope," Peridot said.

"Not even on Homeworld?" Lapis asked, swaying her legs in the water.

"Espically Homeworld.. Unessinetal emotions like that aren't prohibited on Homeworld," Peridot stated. She began trodding through the sandy water to Lapis. She wasn't sure if it was because of the distraction from her thoughts or because it was a way to vent, but she liked the simple conversation.

Peridot sat on the ocean surface next to Lapis.

"What do you mean?" Lapis asked. Peridot looked at her.

"Fondness. Friendship. Happiness. Love. They are all restricted at Homeworld. It gets in the way of work," Peridot explained.

"Is that something you disagreed with?" Lapis asked with curiosity.

"No," Peridot stated, blankly.

"Why?" Lapis asked.

"Emotions only cloud a person's judgement," Peridot said.

"That's not true. They can make a person stronger too," Lapis said. Peridot looked unconvinced at Lapis.

"If someone truly cares for another person, nothing in the galaxy will stop them from protecting that person," Lapis said as the moon shined on her blue face.

"Do you have someone like that?" Peridot asked, resting her hands in her lap. Lapis moved her knees to her chest and glanced into the water.

"I use to," Lapis whispered.

"What happened to them?" Peridot questioned.

"They died during the rebellion," Lapis said. She let her hand glide over the water. Peridot grew silent.

Lapis took in a deep breath and regained her composure. It had been a long time since then. The wounds had healed but sometimes the scars on her heart still hurt.

"Do you have anyone like that?" Lapis asked with a half smile.

Peridot shook her head.

"I most likely never will," Peridot said, realistically.

"Why?" Lapis asked.

"It's just better to look out for myself," Peridot said. She bawled her fist, slightly. There had been many times when Peridot had to abondanded a gem during a battle for her own sake.

"Don't you ever get lonely?" Lapis asked, looking at Peridot. The question hit Peridot hard and her wall immediately went back up.

"That's irrelevant to you," Peridot snipped. She stood up on the Ocean's surface and walked back to the Temple. Lapis watched the green gem march away before she laid back in the water.

* * *

End. Chapter 6 coming soon. I'm having allot of fun writing this. :) -N.S


	6. Star

Chapter 6: Star

* * *

Days passed by slowly for Peridot. She told the Crystal Gems all she knew about Homeworld and demonstrated how to disengage certain Homeworld weapons. She warned them about certain gems and even told them her part in Homeworld.

Peridot didn't tell them about her though. She didn't tell them her secrets that she kept locked away in her heart. She would never let them know about her thoughts and feelings.

"Peridot," Steven said, a wide smile on his chubby face.

"What?" She said, blandly. The Crystal Gems had just finished questioning her and she was in the kitchen with all the gems around her. Lapis was sitting on the counter. While, Peridot distanced herself from the rest of them.

"Now that you're a Crystal Gem, you need a star," Steven proclaimed, bubbly.

"What?" Peridot said, confused and standoffish.

Steven pointed to his red shirt were the yellow star seemed to mock Peridot. Steven smiled wider.

"We all have them," Steven annouced. He pointed to Garnet's chest. He pointed to Amethyst's knees. He pointed to Pearl's chest. Steven looked at Lapis too.

"You need to have one too, Lapis. So we can be a super team!" Steven shouted, giddy. Lapis smiled warmly down at the young boy.

"Alright, Steven," Lapis said, closing her eyes. Her gem glowed as her outfit changed. A blue star formed across her clothes. The top half of the star was on her top and the lower half of the star was on her skirt.

Steven's eyes sparkled as a huge smiled eclipsed his pudgey face. He looked at Peridot and waited. Peridot felt the other gems stare at her and she hated the looks. She felt something in her unnerve.

"No," Peridot stated. Her leg twitched but she kept a glare on her face as she looked at the child.

'Awwww, but why?" Steven exclaimed. Peridot felt the Crystal Gem's glare at her behind Steven. Peridot glared back. She was not willing to give up this part of her.

"Just do it," Amethyst barked.

"Pleeeassse, Peridot," Steven whined, taking a step towards Peridot. This action made Peridot recoil further away from the gems. Her face remained unwavered. She looked at the gems then at Lapis.

Lapis wasn't glarring but she looked concern. Peridot looked at the dark blue star spread across her body and she felt sick.

"Please," Lapis mouthed to Peridot and the green gem shut her eyes in annoyance.

"Fine," Peridot snipped. Her gem glowed as the white diamond on her chest shape shifted into a small star. The glares ceased and Steven smiled.

"Now we're a super team!" Steven shouted. He gave a few pathetic kicks to an invisible, nonexistent enemy. The gems smiled at him but Peridot moved further away from the smiling group. This sort of happiness made her feel sick.

"I'm gonna draw a picture of us!" Steven proclaimed, running up to his room.

Pearl went into the kitchen and started to prepare lunch for Steven. Amethyst walked to the couch, lazily laying down. She started to pretend sleep and Garnet sat on a stool, watching Pearl.

Peridot could still sense that Garnet didn't trust Peridot and she knew it was for good reason. Peridot moved towards the front door and left the home. She stood on the porch and moved to a white plastic chair.

Peridot sat down and closed her eyes. The sun light beamed on her green body and she felt it warm her skin. Her muscles relaxed only slightly.

* * *

End to Chpt 6. Chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Clank

Chapter 7: Clank

Author's note: I'm sorry for not updating in a LONG time. The main reason is school and becoming an adult.

Peridot went back inside when the sun had gone down and the stars had come out. She didn't like looking up at the stars now that she was a member of the Crystal Gem. The stars reminded her of the danger that was left to come.

Peridot entered the home with clanky foot steps. Her metal legs were starting to become rusty without the proper lubricant and she sighed. She knew it would be only a matter of time before she had to assemble new legs.

Steven was snoring loudly in his bed and the Crystal Gems were in their selective rooms. Lapis had been looking at the fridge but had turned around when she heard Peridot's loud footsteps.

Peridot tried quieting the steps but it was effortless. She was simply surprised that Steven could sleep through the noise.

"What are you doing?" Peridot demanded, looking at Lapis. Lapis gave a small smile and pointed behind her towards the fridge.

"I'm looking at Steven's drawing," Lapis said. Peridot could feel Lapis' eyes wander down to her legs.

"Are you okay?" Lapis asked, a little concerned.

"Yes," Peridot snipped. She took annoyingly loud steps toward the fridge and looked at the fridge. On the fridge hanged a pathetic drawing of all the Crystal Gems. Peridot looked at the one of her. It looked like a stick figure with a green triangle as a head.

She let out a snort. The drawing was horrible. She looked at the Lapis and saw it was slightly better but not by much.

"I think it's cute," Lapis said, lightly. Peridot huffed in disagreement and Lapis grew quiet as she looked at the drawing.

"Do you remember what Homeworld was like before the rebellion?" Lapis asked.

"No. I was assembled after the rebellion," Peridot answered, dryly.

"Assembled?" Lapis questioned, looking at Peridot. Peridot felt herself herself shrink away mentally but she pulled herself back. She did owe allot to Lapis Lazuli. The least Peridot could do was tell her story.

"I'll tell you but not in here," Peridot said as she turned around. She made loud footsteps as she exited the temple Lapis followed and the two walked to the beach shore. Lapis walked out into the water and sat on the surface. Peridot felt a sense of deja vu but walked out to her and sat next to her.

Peridot sighed and looked at her creaky legs.

"I wasn't born like most gems. I was born in an incubation unit," Peridot trailed off.

"Like Amethyst and Jasper?" Lapis asked.

"No," Peridot said letting out a snort.

"My gem was placed in a stimulating gel that had gem needing lifesource. I was the first test of being incubated in gel. I was a failure. I was born with a physical form that had no forearms or lower legs but I did have a big brain. So, Yellow Diamond allowed me to live as long as I built her weapons," Peridot said. Lapis looked at Peridot's distant eyes.

"Did she create your limbs?" Lapis asked, motioning towards her arms.

"No. I did," Peridot said. She reached for her left leg.

"Does it hurt?" Lapis asked, watching Peridot.

"Sometimes," Peridot confessed and felt her wall slightly go up. Lapis reached out a hand, touching Peridot's mechanical leg. Peridot quickly pulled her leg away from the blue hand.

"I can't feel it," Peridot said, distancing herself. There was a labored silence.

"You know you can trust me," Lapis said. Peridot frowned. Don't trust anyone but yourself. It was a key point of surviving in Homeworld.

"No. I can't," Peridot said. She pulled a leg up to her chest. Lapis grew silent again.

"Can you at least say I'm your friend?" Lapis asked. She placed her hand under the water. Peridot knew what friendship meant even though it was rare on Homeworld. She never had a friend.

"Fine," Peridot said with disinterest. Lapis looked up the green gem and gave a warm smile.


	8. Together Breakfast

Chapter 8: Together Breakfast

Peridot was getting closer to the Crystal Gems whether she liked it or not. She wasn't spending time with them but something about them confused her and peaked her interest.

The tall gem named Garnet interested her the most. Why would two gems every want to be fused permanently? It seems as though it would be exceedingly annoying. Although Peridot was curious, she had no intention of starting a conversation with a Homeworld traitor.

Pearl somewhat interested her too. Peridot wondered why a mere Pearl would ever be such a free and independent thinker? Every Pearl Peridot had ever seen was a desperate and loyal gem. This Pearl, however, was still rather clingy but did have more independence than most Pearl's.

Amethyst least interested Peridot. The Amethyst was simple to understand and to her was just a defective gem with a simple mind complex.

Lapis Lazuli was... Well, Peridot didn't know what to think of Lapis. She could be highly annoying at times and peculiar at others. Admittedly, Peridot did find Lapis' company the most rewarding and maybe even enjoyable.

"TOGGGGGGGGGGGETTTTTTTTTHHHERRRR BRREEEAAAKKKKKFASSSSTT!" Steven sung loudly from the kitchen and Peridot snapped out of her thoughts. She sat on the red couch and looked up at the pudgy human child. No one was in the living facility but Peridot and Steven.

"What?" Peridot asked with a look of disgust.

"To-to-together breakfast!" Steven said, running to Peridot and slamming down a plate full of food on the coffee table. The pile of food was oozing and was a mashed up pile of slop. Peridot cringed.

"What is that?" She snipped with complete disgust.

"It's a together breakfast. It's pancakes, popcorn, syrup, whip cream, and strawberries. The gems sometimes eat it with me. You have to try it," Steven said as he drives a fork in the pile.

"Absolutely not," Peridot said. Steven began to push the fork towards Peridot's mouth and she backed away.

"Stop," She said and held Steven's arm from her mouth.

"Pleassseee," Steven said, pouting.

"No," Peridot hissed. At the same moment, the porch door opened and the slim figure of Lapis Lazuli walked in. Water clung to her body and droplets of water fell to the floor. Peridot looked at her and felt some strange feeling in her throat. It was like her throat was closing up. Lapis placed her hand on her skirt and ringed out some of the water. A puddle grew on the floor. Peridot felt her eyes look up at Lapis' face and watched as a water droplet traveled from her lips to the floor. Peridot's throat tightened more.

Steven took the opportunity to place the pancake covered fork into Peridot's mouth. Peridot recoiled and scrunched up her face. She spit out the mushed food on the ground and made little noises of agony. She walked to the kitchen sink and rinsed her mouth.

"Ugh. That is disgusting!" Peridot shouted as she swished water in her mouth and spit it in the sink. Lapis gave a small laugh.

"You didn't like the Together Breakfast?," Lapis said, playfully. Earlier that day, Steven had made Lapis try the same meal and she hated it just as much.

"Humans are completely disgusting creatures!" Peridot groaned. Peridot wiped the water from her mouth and looked at the soaked Lapis. Steven walked sadly out of the temple to feed the seagulls his Together Breakfast.

"Where did you go?" Peridot asked, shifting the conversation.

"The ocean," Lapis said as she walked closer to Peridot.

"Why?" Peridot asked as she wiped her wet mechanical fingers on a towel. Water was horrible for her rusting machinery and ,in her desire to get the taste of sugary pancakes out of her mouth, she had forgot about it.

"I needed some time to think," Lapis said as she sat on the counter. The water was still rolling off her body in droplets.

"About what?" Peridot asked as she looked sadly at her mechanical fingers. A small patch of paint had chipped off and revealed hidden rust.

"Anything and Everything," Lapis said, shrugging. Peridot grunted.

"That's a specific answer," Peridot said with stoic sarcasm. She was becoming frustrated with her machinery. She had little resources to fix them and if they completely broke she would be immobile and as useless as she was when she was first formed.

"... I thought of Earth," Lapis replied.

"What trifle thoughts," Peridot remarked. She looked at the wet gem. Lapis shrugged.

"Everything on Earth is trifle," Lapis said with a small smile. Peridot crossed her arms and a silence covered the two.

"Does your arm hurt today?" Lapis asked, motioning towards Peridot's mechanic arms. Peridot glared at Lapis.

"Don't worry about my arms," Peridot said, harshly.

"Why?" Lapis asked.

"Because it has nothing to do with you," Peridot said, feeling self-conscious and agitated. Lapis looked at Peridot's face and gave a worried look. Steven came back in the house with the sticky plate and stuck it in the sink.

"Ugh," Peridot huffed, pushing past Lapis and leaving the house.


	9. Friends?

Peridot sat on the shore in front of the Crystal Gem temple. She had stolen a screw driver from a junk drawer in Steven's house. She tried, effortlessly, to dismantle her arm. Peridot's arms was aching as the rust started to dig into her physical form. It had been seven days since she stormed out of the house when Lapis had asked her about her machinery.

Lapis hadn't talked to her since. And even though the silence between the two agitated Peridot, she refused to apologize for her actions. In Homeworld, a gem didn't ask about another gem's welfare. Didn't these Crystal Gems know anything?

In those seven days, the rust and stiffness of her mechanical arms had noticeably gotten worse. Her once green arm replacements were a soft tint of orange and the wires connecting to her nerves were becoming rusted and snapping off. Out of 24 wire connectors in her replacement arms, she had 7 left on her right arm and 5 left on her left arm. Peridot blamed the city's salty ocean water and coarse sand for the rapid progression of rust.

She huffed a deep hot, breath as she plunged the screwdriver in her mechanical arm. The pain of the rusted wire connectors was unbearable. The screwdriver punctured the metal with a heavy thunk. As a drop of sweat rolled of her green nose, she wiggled around the screwdriver. She was sick of being technical and surgical and she just went ballistic on her mechanical arms. In a rage, she wildly punctured multiple hole in her rusted arms. After thirty stabs, she panted exhausted as only a single wire connector broke. She fell on her back in exhaustion and left the screwdriver hanging out of her left mechanical arm. She closed her eyes as she felt shimmering tears of frustration prick her eyes.

After some time, she felt a shadow cast over her and she forced back the burn in her throat. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Lapis Lazuli hovering over her. Peridot gave a glare.

"What?" She snipped. Lapis said nothing but sat next to Peridot's sprawled body. Peridot sat up and looked at the unusually emotionless Lapis.

"Give me your arm," Lapis said with a cold command. Peridot was taken back but she put on her own mask.

"You're not a technician. You can't help me," Peridot growled. Lapis gave a glare of her own.

"And stabbing yourself with a screwdriver is really working," Lapis said, sarcastically as she forcefully grabbed Peridot's arm. Peridot huffed as she allowed Lapis to inspect her arms. Lapis' cool hands delicately turned over the machinery. She pointed a blue finger at one of the orange wire connectors.

"Are these what needs to be disconnected?" Lapis asked, her voice now calm.

"Yes. I need a Guem 165 to properly cut them. And, that's not exactly available to me here on this insufferable planet," Peridot said, exhausted and irritated.

"What if I just pulled them out?" Lapis asked, tugging lightly on a wire.

"No!" Peridot shouted, grabbing Lapis' hand tightly and moving it away from her wire in a quick movement. Peridot's heart beat slowly returned to normal and she looked at Lapis.

"If you remove the wires, I would have to re-wire then to my gem for the new replacement arms I'm going to build," Peridot said, remembering how painful it was the first time.

"I'm sorry," Lapis said as she stared at the rusted mechanical hand that clenched her blue one. Peridot let go of her hand swiftly and returned her mechanical hands to her lap.

"There's no way to get them off without pulling them out," Peridot said, hopelessly, as a sharp pain ran up her shoulder.

"Why do you need to have mechanical arms?" Lapis suggested. Peridot looked at Lapis like she had absolutely lost her mind.

"I need them so I'm not a useless weakling," Peridot said as she took out the screw driver.

"Without arms, you wouldn't be weak," Lapis said.

"Of course, I would be," Peridot said, angrily. Lapis sighed and looked out towards the ocean. The sea air ruffled her short blue hair and the dark blue ribbons of her top.

"Do you know what being someone's friend means?" Lapis asked as she dug her blue toes into the warm sand. Peridot grew silent. She had no idea but she agreed to be Lapis' friendship a few months back just to appease her.

"That's what I thought," Lapis said as she sighed and tucked a blue stray hair behind her ear.

"To be someone's friend is to care for them, to worry about them, and to protect them," Lapis explained. Peridot grew quiet and thought about the consequences of being Lapis' friend. After some time of settled silence, Lapis spoke.

"Do you still want to be my friend?" Lapis asked her voice stripped of emotion.

"No. Friendship is pointless and illogical," Peridot said as she lightly looked at her screw driver and contemplated ways to make it work like a Guem 165.

Lapis stood up and turned without another word. She walked away and Peridot watched as Lapis trudged away. Peridot felt something cold lie in her stomach but chose to ignore the nagging feeling.


	10. The Basics

Ten days had passed and Peridot had managed to safely detach her left mechanical arm. She began to dismantle local supplies to construct a basic arm that could possibly suit her. She scavenged parts from Steven's house and appliances. Without asking, she ripped apart Steven's washer, dryer, microwave, and TV. This lead to Peridot receiving a lecture from Pearl and a glare from Amethyst and silent disapproval from Garnet. So, Peridot had no choice but to repair the human appliances and this aggravated her. She knew she didn't have much time before her right arm gave out. But to avoid conflict, Peridot started to repair Steven's appliances.

With a screwdriver in her right hand, she began to fix the washer. She sat in the living room on the floor with the washer in front of her. It was proving to be a very difficult task because she only had one hand and no knowledge of human technology. She grunted as the screwdriver slipped out of her hand and rolled away.

Peridot heard the loud whine of the screen door and forced her hand to quickly retrieve the screw driver. She lifted it up and pretended to unscrew a bolt. Lapis walked softly up to Peridot and sat down, letting her skirt float around her legs. Peridot looked at Lapis.

Ten days earlier, Lapis had left and ignored her until this moment. Peridot noted that Lapis often grew quiet and walked away to deal with her emotions. Peridot both respected and hated it. Peridot eyed the blue gem. She wasn't going to apologize but she was hopeful that Lapis would talk to her again. Peridot starred in uncomfortable silence at Lapis who kept her rich blue eyes straight forward.

"You can't unscrew a bolt," Lapis stated, bluntly. Peridot looked at her hand that was mindlessly tapping the bolt with the screw driver.

"I know that," Peridot said, defensively as she grunted and placed the screw driver on the ground.

"Right," Lapis said with montone sarcasm. Peridot rocked her foot lightly, a nervous habit, and looked at her rusted right arm.

"So... The weather is nice," Peridot said, attempting idle conversation. Lapis glanced at the window and then turned back to staring, stoically, at a random spot on the couch.

"...How is the water?" Peridot said, remembering how Steven once asked Lapis this after she went swimming. Peridot didn't under the phrase. The water had no emotions or feelings. It was just water.

"Wet," Lapis said with an emotionless tone.

"The sand is hot," Peridot commented, desperately looking for a opportunity to make her uneasiness go away.

"Yeah," Lapis said.

"..." Peridot grunted and snatched her screwdriver up. After a few silence filled minutes, the screen door whipped open and Steven ran into the house. He bent over panting.

"I win!" He shouted as Amethyst and Garnet ran, purposely slower, behind him. They pretended to be exhausted for his benefit and smiled.

"Yes. You beat us," Garnet said with a small smile on her full lips.

"Good job, Buddy," Amethyst said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"I did it! Did you see, Peridot? I'm the fastest gem in the entire galaxy!" Steven shouted, proudly.

"Actually, Sapphires are the fastest gems in the galaxy. They are known to reach speeds faster than that of light," Peridot stated, factually. Steven looked at Peridot and frowned and Amethyst glared at Peridot.

Steven then smiled and snapped his fingers.

"Then I'm the fastest half-gem, half-human in the galaxy! The Super Steven!" Steven beamed.

"And, now, Super Steven must recharge! To the kitchen-cave!" Steven shouted as he ran into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge for a "super" food. Garnet and Amethyst followed and sat at the kitchen counter as he prepared a sandwich for himself.

Steven looked at the front window and grabbed his paper plate.

"I'm going to eat outside," He informed to the gems and walked out of the house with a smile. Garnet walked to her door and opened it to her room. Amethyst went into hers.

When the other gems left, Peridot turned to Lapis. Her shoulder's slumped in a sign of defeat.

"I'm not sure what I did but I am...sorry," Peridot mumbled as she set the screwdriver on the ground. Lapis eyed her. Lapis mulled over the sentiment and nodded.

"And, I also have been thinking that, maybe, friendship between us wouldn't be too horrible...," Peridot said, feeling vulnerable and weaker then ever. Lapis looked at Peridot.

"You want to be friends with me?" Lapis asked to confirm.

"Yes," Peridot snipped.

"Didn't you hear me, Lapis. I want to be you're friend," Peridot growled but Lapis smiled.

"Okay," She said and grabbed the screwdriver. She placed it to a screw and started to turn it to the left. The screw came out and fell to the ground.

"Righty Tighty, Lefty Loosey," Lapis said as she handed back the screwdriver to Peridot. Peridot blushed at the simplicity of Human appliances. Lapis smiled and stood up. She walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Peridot asked.

"For a swim," Lapis said with a flash of a smile as she walked out of the front door. Peridot felt a small smile play on her lips but she shook her head to refocus as she returned to fixing the appliances.


End file.
